PokeDora
Transcript Narrator - Today, something special will happen, cause our heroes are gonna meet a robot cat and an unlucky boy. Giovanni - Team Rocket members,today, some new members are gonna added forcefully. You know, Team Rocket shall grow right ? Nobita - Doraemon ! Help me, Doraemon ! ''I wanna be the very best,'' ''Like no one ever was,'' ''And Doraemon is with me,'' ''This is an unlucky boy.'' ''The name is Nobita and friends are Shizuka, Doraemon'' ''Do not forget Gian and Suneo,'' ''And Pikachu in Ash,s side,'' ''There is Ash as you know him, '' ''The friends are Misty & Brock,'' ''I wanna gotta catch them all,'' ''That is my ultimate quest.'' ''Pokemon & Doraemon,'' ''Its you and me !'' ''You will be on my side forever !'' Nobita - Doraemon ! I tell everyone that i will go on an adventure of another dimension along with them, is it possible ? Doraemon - Of course it is ! Inter dimensional tunnel ! Nobita - Hey ! Shizuka, Suneo ! Come on, Gian ! You are going with us too, Doraemon. Ash - Johto League ! Brock - You had just get only 0 badges, Ash ! Don,t be overexcited ? Misty - Brock is right ! Pikachu - Pika ! Ash - What, Pikachu ? Huh !? A tunnel ! There are some children coming out of them with a strange creature. Is it a pokemon ? Lets see ! Go, Pikachu ! Pikachu uses Thundershock ! Doraemon uses Air Gun ! Ash - What a strong pokemon ! Lets see the pokedex. Pokedex - Doraemon. A cat robot pokemon. It has 4D pocket with some awesome gadgets. It is a legendary pokemon that can do anything. Found in another dimension. Ash - Cool ! Go pokeball ! Gotcha ! Doraemon was captured ! Do you wanna nickname the captured Doraemon ? Ash - No ! Nobita - Hey ! What is that ? Ash - A pokemon named Pikachu. Is this pokemon yours ? Gian - We do not know anything about pokemon. We are from dimension where these dirty creatures do not exist. Ash - But pokedex says Doraemon is from another dimension but a pokemon. Pokedex - Just joking, dude. Brock - What a dirty joke. Kill that pokedex. Nobita - Can you teach us about pokemon ? Ash - Go, Doraemon ! Sure ! Why not ! ''Pokeballs are carried 6,'' ''We are pokemon trainers,'' ''You can listen lecture of Oak,'' ''You can understand.'' Shizuka - Thank you for advice, Mr. Oak. Oak - No matter, girl. I guess i am coming Johto to give you four pokemons, Gian, Shizuka, Nobita & Sunaiyo ! Suneo - Its Suneo, Sir. Oak - Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Oak - Here are your pokemon. Squirtle for Shizuka, Pikachu for Nobita, Charmander for Gian & Bulbasaur for Suneo. Jessie - The twerp has made friends from another dimension. Ash - What is Doraemon ? Nobita - He is a robot cat from the future 22nd century to help me. James - Hmm. A robot cat who has gadgets, even if it is not a pokemon, it maybe useful. Meowth - That,s right. Jessie - Prepare for trouble. James - And make it double. Jessie - To protect the world from devastation, James - To unite all people within our nation. Jessie - Jessie ! James - James ! Jessie - Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. James - Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth - How many times i have to tell ? That,s right. Gian - Who are these people ? Misty - Thieves who steal everybody,s pokemon. James - Not now, Misty. We now want that robot. Nobita - Never. He is my bestest buddy in the world. Giovanni - You have to give it, Nobita. Or else the world gets destroyed by us. What do you want ? I am giving you 8 days to decide. Ash - Who are you ? Giovanni - I am the boss of Team Rocket, boy. The name is Giovanni. Part 1 Completed To Be Continued =